


River Lea

by bovaria



Series: Adele 25 Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FallenAngel!Reader and Castiel reunite after a thousand years of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Lea

_“You were an anointed guardian cherub. I placed you; you were on the holy mountain of God; in the midst of the stones of fire you walked.”_ –Ezekiel 28:14

There is a legend that traveled from mouth to mouth through hundreds of generations, some believed it to be true, others waved it away as fairy tales. It was the tragic story of a fallen angel, whose cry was heard for a hundred years as she was torn away from the one she loved. They say the he remained in heaven, imprisoned for a millennium to atone for his sins, wailing in despair at being separated from his beloved. However, while his chains rattled and his freedom revoked, her punishment was far worse.

She was sent to Earth, to live as one of us for a thousand years. Until the weight of her crimes had born down on her enough to make her see the wrong of her ways. The night she fell, a cry pierced the air and torn down mountains, and the night saw light as bright as the sun. Humanity revered her as a goddess, attempted to bow their knees before her, but she didn’t allow it. She disappeared, never to be seen again. But their story lived on. Their love haunted the minds of storytellers for centuries and existed in pages that still exist today.

_Dean Winchester is saved._

_Dean Winchester is saved._

_Dean Winchester is saved._

_Dean Winchester is saved._

_Dean Winchester is saved._

Like a broken recorder, over and over again. Castiel’s voice after a thousand years of its absence. He was free, he had been entrusted with a mission, and he was now on Earth.

“Hey, dear, is something wrong?” a kindly old woman placed her warm hand on your shoulder, startling you out of your trance.

“What? What’s wrong?” you gripped the menu and rose it up in the air.

“Whoa, there now,” she smiled, but you could see the caution in her eyes. “Just makin’ sure you’re fine, girl. No need to smack me with that thing.”

“I’m okay,” you said, slamming the pamphlet on the table before getting on your feet. Disregarding the staggering woman who had not been expecting you to move, you left the diner and climbed into your car.

“Dean Winchester is saved and Castiel is free,” you murmured, your knuckles pale as you gripped the steering wheel, searching for some type of anchor before the storm inside you lost control. There was a sharp snap before you stared at your lap in surprise. In your nerves, you had broken the steer. You flung it across the car in frustration and cringed at the sound of broken glass. Murmurs reached your ears and you glanced around. Onlookers.

Maybe it was time Castiel saw you once again.

* * *

What you and he had done had been strictly prohibited, unthinkable, a crime not even many spoke of. You had fallen in love, had found in each other a soul mate. And against all odds, against heaven’s own army, you fought in hopes of standing by Castiel’s side forever. But you had been beaten, thrown down from the highest ranks and tossed to the Earth’s surface. Access to heaven was not once allowed and for years your ears rang with the sound of Castiel’s woeful cries as he endured his own punishment.

You had hidden in the shadows, lured in the dark and made a living there. You knew never to grow attached and moved places from time to time. You adapted to the changing world around you and remained inconspicuous… Until now.

* * *

You took your time to find Castiel, preparing yourself to lay eyes on him again and be able to form a coherent thought before him. It wasn’t difficult to locate him. You knew he would always be around the Winchesters and they always left a trial of monsters in their wake. You only had to know where to look.

You took a deep breath and rapped your knuckles on the worn door. Green eyes and a boastful smirk greeted you. “Hey, sweetheart, how can I help ya?”

“I am here to see Castiel,” you answered, unabashed by his forwardness.

“Right to the point with you, I see,” he raised both eyebrows before shaking his head. “Sorry, doll face, but I have no idea where he is.”

“Really?” you questioned, raising a brow. “Don’t lie to me, Dean Winchester.”

You were expecting him to grab the gun from behind him and point the nuzzle at your chest. Unfazed, you brushed past him and almost rolled your eyes as Sam Winchester sprang up from his seat with his own handgun in hand.

“Who are you? What do you want with Castiel?” Dean demanded to know.

“My name is Y/N,” you responded. “I don’t want to fight you. I only wish to talk to him.”

“Are you an—”

“Yes,” you looked at Sam Winchester and offered a tiny smile. “I am an angel just like him.”

“But you don’t seem all—”

“Stoic and stiff like the rest of them,” you grinned.

“Yeah,” Dean relaxed and put his gun back into the band of his jeans.

“I have not been to heaven in more than a thousand years,” you confessed. There was something about these men, something that eased you and urged you to trust them.

“Oh, that’s harsh,” Dean cringed. “Why’s that?”

“I loved another angel, something considered abominable in heaven,” you scoffed. “So, my lover was thrown into a cell and I was flung unto Earth.”

“That’s a little dramatic,” Sam said.

“And this has to do with Cas because…” Dean asked.

“Because he was the angel that I loved,” you turned to him, eyes filling with tears. “And I heard him cry out when he saved you and I am now prepared to meet him again.”

“Well, I got bad news for ya, sister,” Dean clicked his tongue. “Cas is not himself at the moment.”

“What do you mean?” you questioned, desperation seeping into you.

“There’s this big, bad angel who’s trying to be in charge of Heaven now that the archangels fell,” Dean said. “Naomi. Ever heard of her?”

“Of course I have, she’s one of the high-ranking ones,” you gasped. “She’s in charge of making rebellious angels obedient once more, of extracting information from them and erasing their memories of their disobedience.”

“Yeah, well she got Cas,” Dean sighed. You were making to speak when a hand settled on your shoulder.

“Hello, Y/N.”

You turned around and met the eyes of an angel you had not seen since you had fallen. His vessel was different than what you had imagined countless times but you found yourself breathless before him. “C-Castiel…”

“Y/N,” he said, no emotion in his tone. “I need you to come with me.”

“What? Where?” you struggled against the hold he now had on your arm.

“To heaven,” he said. “Isn’t that somewhere you’ve always yearned to be?”

“N-No! I swore I’d never go back there,” you fought against him, trying to get him to loosen his hold. But it was futile. Castiel had always been stronger than you. You could hear the screams of the Winchesters, trying to get Castiel to let go of you to no avail.

You cried out as he disappeared from the room with you. He dragged you to a playground, where you quickly recognized one of the kids playing as an angel you hadn’t seen in centuries.

“Hello, Y/N,” he bowed his head to you in greeting.

“Let me go!” you tried to run, tears now falling down as Castiel seemed unfazed by your distress.

“You are going back home,” he said. “Aren’t you happy?”

“No,” you gritted your teeth. “I will never be happy there.”

After a brief scuffle, three more angels were called before they managed to subdue you and you were promptly taken up to the place where humans considered heaven. Yet for you, it was a nightmare.

You passed places where Castiel and you had once spent time in. You smiled sadly as you spotted the roaring river that had once witnessed your love, your talks of one day being together without having to hide. You had sworn to yourself that you’d never return, but the angel you had loved had forced you back.

You groaned as you were tossed to the floor, coming face to face with a pair of black heels.

“Hello, Y/N,” she said, making your skin crawl with disgust. “It is nice to finally have you back home. I hope Castiel wasn’t too rough on you.”

“Let me go,” you spat at her, getting on your feet and glaring harshly at her.

“No,” she shook her head before nodding at the angels surrounding you. You struggled before everything went black.

* * *

You were tortured for your days, ever memory prodded at for details you didn’t even have until exhaustion seemed to permanently live inside you. As an angel, you had never felt the need to rest, to sleep and take a few days off, yet the more Naomi screamed at you, the more she poked at your mind, the more tired you felt.

You tried to struggle at first, pleaded a stoic-face Castiel for help as Naomi tore you apart. But it was like yelling at a wall. Castiel seemed to not know you, he seemed as if he had never loved you, had never held you close. You thought to see a flicker of emotion pass Castiel’s eyes before it was gone, but the moments were too fleeting to offer you hope. You knew it was Naomi’s work and you fought against her as much as you could, but the days went on and she persevered in her treatment until you finally cracked.

Castiel tried to fight the feelings inside him, the inexplicable rage he felt whenever Naomi made you scream, the protectiveness surging through him when she hurt you beyond what you could bear. But he held them back and bore through, convincing himself that he did not know you.

It wasn’t until Naomi made a small cut on your throat and your grace came trickling out that Castiel’s memories flooded him. He gasped as he remembered everything, from your laugh to the way you felt against him.

But it was too late, Naomi had taken your grace away and had ordered your memories be wiped. He fought against the horde of angels that now surrounded him, preventing him from getting to your unconscious form. His screams were deafening as he tried to punch his way through the soldiers and towards you. Naomi looked on with a smile before nodding her heads at the angels.

Castiel fell on his knees, hands shaking as Naomi approached him. It was only her, him, and you now. She knelt before him and pulled his chin up with her hand.

“Dispose of her, Castiel,” she ordered.

“No,” he murmured.

“Excuse you?”

“NO!” he screeched, pushing her out of the way and lunging at you.

* * *

He reappeared in the remotest village he knew of. He stayed with you until you regained consciousness and explained to you what had happened as you shivered in bed, trying to make light of your blank memory.

“You were struck by a car,” he informed you.

“W-What?” you gasped breathlessly.

“You will be fine, though,” he smiled tenderly. “Your wounds have healed and you will live a normal life even though your brain suffered significant damage.”

Your hand rose to touch your temple. “My brain? What?”

“I am aware that it is a lot to take in,” he said. “But it is better to know than to live with a mystery.”

“And who are you?” you looked at him, head tilting curiously.

“I am just the man in charge of bringing you home,” he answered. “You will never see me again. Take care.”

You had nothing to say to him, your eyes trained on his retreating form and returning a smile when he glanced back to look at you.

Cas felt his heart tear in two and swore revenge on Naomi.


End file.
